memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Kahless
Selbstmord? huch... kahless hat selbstmord beganngen? seid ihr sicher? mir war so als ob er eines tages irgendwohin aufbrach und dann nie wieder gesehen wurde... mir is da übrigens ein cannon-fehler aufgefallen... es hieß "sein volk weinte"... irgendwo wurde mal gesagt klingon können nicht weinen da ihnen tränendrüsen fehlen... wenn ich mich recht entsinne stand das so in den fact files... könnte also schwachsinn sein^^ --217.184.12.145 09:59, 15. Mai 2005 (UTC) :Das mit dem Selbstmord find ich auch komisch. Hat da wer Quellen? --84.130.179.67 10:21, 15. Mai 2005 (UTC) ::Sollten wir und nicht an MA/en halten und zwischen Kahless, dem Unvergesslichen und Kahles (Klon) unterscheiden? -- Spocky 11:25, 15. Mai 2005 (UTC) :::Ja, ich habe dort allerdings angeregt, dass man eventuell den Hauptartikel auf Kahless verlegt (siehe en:Talk:Kahless -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 11:32, 15. Mai 2005 (UTC) ::::öhm... hier sind einige zitate drin http://mitglied.lycos.de/torsten_schirmer/Imperium/Die_Religion_der_Klingonen.htm da steht auch nix von selbstmord... für mich klingt das eher nach reise aber ich denke eigendlich ist es offen... ma was anderes ich komm gerad von karnevall der kulturen in berlin... da war doch tatsächlich ein umzug mit klingonen^^ --217.184.12.158 17:44, 15. Mai 2005 (UTC) :::::ich finde wir sollten diesen text von worf einfach als sage zitieren --Shisma 08:21, 18. Mai 2005 (UTC) Ich denke auch, dass diese Problematik mit den Tränen einfach als kleiner Logikfehler zu werten ist. In der griechischen Mythologie gibt es doch die Sage, wie Prometheus den Menschen das Feuer brachte und ihnen sagte, dass die Art wie sie bisher ihre Brandofer dabrachten falsch sei. Wie sollten die denn geopfert haben, wenn sie kein Feuer hatten??? Sie kämpften zwölf Tag lang und zwölf Nächte… aber warum? * weil Morath log und Kahless wie einen Feigling erscheinen ließ? ( ) * oder weil Morath sein Wort gebrochen und Schande über seine Familie gebracht hatte? ( ) sind das jetzt zwei verschiedene Geschichten oder ist es die selbe? wenn man jemanden anlügt bricht man ja nicht sein Wort. es sei denn, man gibt jemandem sein Wort nicht zu lügen... was meint ihr?-- 08:08, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Chronologische Reihenfolge Ich versuche gerade die Chronologische Rehenfolge der Ereignisse um Kahless zusammen zu fassen: Alles was mit Morath zu tun hat: * Kämpft mit Morath am Meer wegen Lüge (12 Tage, 12 Nächte) * Kämpft mit Morath wegen Verrat (12 Tage, 12 Nächte) * Vater stirbt. Morath wirft des Vaters Schwert ins Meer. Letztes Gespräch zwischen Kahless und Morath. * Kahless findet Schwert des Vaters wieder * Rettet Bruder (Morath) aus Gre'thor Die ersten drei Ereignisse könnten auch in einer anderen Reihenfolge statt gefunden haben. Alles was mit seinem Schwert zu tun hat: * Schmiedet das Schwert des Kahless * Schnitzt geliebter Lukara eine Statue mit dem Schwert des Kahless * Heiratet Lukara, Verteidigt Lukara vor Molors truppen * Tötet mit Frau Lukara in Größer Halle von Qam-Chee 500 Krieger. Schläft mit Lukara * Tötet Molor mit dem Schwert des Kahless * häutet Schlange von Xol mit dem Schwert des Kahless * Besiegt Fek'lhr mit dem Schwert des Kahless * Stirbt Die Idee das er die Statue vor der Hochzeit mit Lukara schnitzt rührt daher das Lukara zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur als seine geliebte bezeichnet wird. vlt hat er so ihr Herz erobert. Ob das in der Halle von Qam-Chee und die Hochzeit das selbe Event sind, ist nicht ganz klar. Das 'Besiegt Fek'lhr'-Event könnte mit dem 'Rettet Bruder aus Gre'thor'-Event zu tun haben. In hat man den Eindruck Kahless tötet Molor direkt nachdem er das Schwert geschmiedet hat. Andererseits verteidigt er Qam-Chee ja zusammen mit Lukara gegen die Truppen Molors-- 12:28, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) menschlich-christlicher Kalender mmh, ehrlich gesagt, bereitet der Satz: "Er lebte im 9. Jahrhundert1 des menschlich-christlichen Kalenders." ein bisschen Bauchschmerzen, da wohl viele Besucher oder auch Mitarbeiter an Memory Alpha nicht der Christenheit angehören oder sogar Atheisten sind und sich an diesen Satz stoßen könnten. Ich glaube, dass wir hier auf Memory Alpha die Gefühle anderer nicht verletzen sollten oder wollen, aber es könnte geschehen, dass dieser Satz dazu gereicht. Besser fände ich die Formulierung: "Er lebte im 9. Jahrhundert der irdischen Zeitrechnung" oder was auch oft verwendet wird um BC (v. Chr.) bzw. AD (n. Chr.) zu vermeiden, wäre "vor unserer Zeitrechnung" bzw. "unserer Zeitrechnung". Aber was meint ihr dazu (?), vielleicht finden andere meine Befürchtung ja übertrieben. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 10:59, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Übertrieben ist Ansichtssache, aber in jedem Falle vorsichtig. Gerechnet wird aber in Star Trek nun mal im christlichen Kalender, genauer gesagt im gregorianischen (das kann man sich herleiten, nicht kanonisch), aber das macht für das Jahrhundert keinen Unterschied, man muss halt vom muslimischen Kalender abgrenzen, der ja um 623 Jahre oder so zurückliegt, deshalb kann man, glaube ich, nicht vom irdischen Kalender reden. :Ich würde einfach die Angabe des Kalenders ganz weglassen, weil wir hier im Wiki in Artikeln und auch sonst immer nur den gregorianischen Kalender meinen, das muss man nicht genau erwähnen 11:18, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Nicht, dass Du (ME47) jetzt meinst das ich Wortklauberei betreiben will, aber entschuldige, aber das ist nicht ganz richtig was Du sagst. Es gibt zwar verschiedene, nennen wir es mal Zählarten der Zeit, eben z. B. Der muslimische oder der chinesische Kalender, aber auch diese benutzen im internationalen Verkehr die übliche Jahreszahl, also im Moment 2015 ohne irgendwelche zusetze. Da Kahless (aus Klingonensicht) nicht im 9. Jahrhundert lebte, sondern hier der von mir zitierte Satz, die Bedeutung eines zeitlichen Vergleichs hat, sollte in dieser Verbindung schon gesagt werden, dass es sich bei diesem 9. Jahrhundert das Jahrhundert nach der irdischen Zeitrechnung gemeint ist. Meine Bauschmerzen betreffen ja auch nur (aus den von mir schon genannten Grund) den verwendete Begriff “menschlich-christlichen Kalenders“. Und da ich nicht einfach den Artikel ändern will, da ich nicht weiß ob sich der Schreiber dieses Artikel in der Formulierung dieses Satzes gedacht hat, wollte ich es eben nicht einfach korrigieren sondern erst mal zur Diskussion stellen. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 12:03, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::wie wäre gregorianisch zu verwenden? damit ist das richtige gemeint, aber man verletzt keine gefühle! --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 18:11, 1. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :@Ben Cullen: Du benutzt irgendwie immer die unrichtige Diskussionsebene; ich meine die Einrückungen, ich hab deinen Beitrag eins weiter nach rechts gerückt. :Zum Thema: Ich weiß nicht ob das 'gregorianisch' so viel besser ist, damit ist schließlich Papst Gregor XIII gemeint ,ein Christ, wir sollten das mit dem Kalender ganz weglassen, es weiß sowieso jeder, was gemeint ist. 18:30, 1. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Nun ME47, gebraucht den Begriff irdischen Kalender, ich dagegen irdische Zeitrechnung. Im Grunde genommen können beide Begriffe als Richtig angesehen werden. Dazu ein Beispiel: In TNG: The Neutral Zone wird in der Gäste-Lounge, zwischen Ralph Offenhouse und Data folgender Dialog geführt. Offenhouse: „What year is this?“ Data: „By your calendar two thousand three hundred sixty four“ (Nach ihren Kalender 2364). Im Artikel zu TNG: Die neutrale Zone wird dieser Dialog wie folgt wiedergegeben: Offenhouse: „In welchem Jahr sind wir?” Data: „Nach Ihrer alten Zeitrechnung sind wir im Jahr 2364.” Es werden also beide Begriffe benutzt. Der Masgebliche müsste aber für uns der deutsche sein. Oder? Und jetzt kommt von dir Ben Cullen der dritte Vorschlag gregorianischer Kalender. Dieser Vorschlag setzt aber das Wissen voraus, dass unser Kalender dieser auch ist und wenn ich mir mal die heutige Allgemeinbildung, grade bei jüngeren Menschen vors Auge halte, möchte ich das mal bezweifeln. Aber das ist eigentlich nicht das Problem was ich ursprünglich ansprach. Nun Memory Alpha hat auch Besucher die nicht zu uns gehören und unter solchen Leuten könnten auch solche sein, die sich z. B. an Kreuzen in Krankenhäuser beschweren und sogar klagen. Für solche Leute könnte eben der Begriff menschlich-christlichen Kalender Anlass zum Aufregen sein und darüber Diskutieren. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass wir (ja, ihr lest richtig, ich gebrauche mittlerweile die Worte wir und uns und nicht mehr ihr) solche Diskussionen auf unserer Plattform haben wollen. Oder irre ich mich da? Deswegen würde ich eben den menschlich-christlichen Kalender gerne geändert haben, wollte es aber vorher zur Diskussion stellen. Vielleicht, übertreibe ich ja mal wieder und sehe ein Problem, was nicht existiert. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:06, 1. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::jetzt die richtige ebene? (ich dachte immer erst einmal dann zweimal usw... und irgendwann wieder von vorn) zum thema: irgendwie stimmt was ihr so sagt... nagut, dann einfach alles weglassen was gemeint ist, eigentlich sollte es ja klar sein. aber das sollte dann durchgehend so angewendet sein wenn das problem auftritt. --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 19:19, 1. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Verstehe ich nicht, steh irgendwie auf den Schlauch --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:24, 1. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::Die definition "menschlich-christlich" ist tatsächlich etwas zu ausgedehnt. Im Artikel Klingonisches Reich steht z.B: einfach "Molor lebte um 900 n.Chr.", und in den meisten Artikeln wird einfach das Jahr erwähnt ("Die Enterprise hatte ihren Jungfernflug im Jahr 2245") Ich würde hier nicht zu sehr auf dem Thema Religion pochen, sondern einfach davon ausgehen, dass dieses Portal sich auf eine Zeitrechnung basiert, die eben auch Star Trek verwendet, und das ist nun mal eben BC bzw. n.Chr. ... Ich merke, dass ich das obige wiederhole, daher schlage ich vor, die Phrase "menschlich-christlichen Kalenders" abzuändern in "n.Chr.". Das ist nichts religiöses, sondern eine Einheit wie "m" oder "km/h". -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 06:34, 2. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Ich meinte das wir es einfach weglassen, also die angabe wonach das ganze gemeint ist. also nur 9. jahrhundert. Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 09:13, 2. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Also mir geht es ja nur um die Wortschöpfung "menschlich-christlichen Kalender" und ich sehe an euren Beiträgen Konsens. Ob das nun in n.Chr. (wie in den Artikel Klingonisches Reich verwendet), oder in irdischer Zeitrechnung (wie in den Artikel Klingonische Geschichte verwendet) geändert wird, ist mir egal. Da ich mich aber darüber nicht entscheiden mag, währe es nett, wenn das einer von euch tun würde. Wenn mir allerdings jemand sagt "Tun Sie's so", dann mach ich's halt eben. Nur mein Favorit wäre irdische Zeitrechnung. Zu dem Vorschlag "gregorianisch" (bitte nicht hauen, soll keine Kritik, sondern nur eine Info sein), Der gregorianische Kalender entstand Ende des 16. Jahrhunderts. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:15, 2. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Ich würde sagen entscheide dich für das was du am besten findest und gleiche alle drei artikel an :) --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 12:33, 2. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Mach ich, und danke an alle, für die Beiträge zu meiner Frage!!! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 12:51, 2. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Exzellenter Artikel Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit der Abstimmung bzgl. des Status exzellenter Artikel, Ja oder Nein? Es kann doch nicht Sinn der Sache sein, dass dieses Thema jetzt auf ewig in der Luft schwebt und der Hinweis bzgl. der Abstimmung für immer auf der Seite steht. --Alaskan2363 (Diskussion) 21:30, 6. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Laut Versionsgeschichte hattest du das Nominierungsschild damals nach der gescheiterten Nominierung (siehe hier) am 02.10.2015 folgerichtig wieder entfernt. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat ein IP-User das Schild am 18.01.2016 wieder eingesetzt. Das blieb anscheinend bislang unbemerkt. Habe das Schild nun erst mal wieder entfernt, da es kein laufendes Nominierungsverfahren gibt. --Fizzbin-Junkie 22:11, 6. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Ergänzende Anmerkungen: Für eine erneute Nominierung sehe ich gute Chancen, sofern man noch kleinere Anpassungen/Ergänzungen vornimmt: Mit Blick auf den englischen Artikel sollte noch die ein oder andere apokryphe Information (Romane, Comics, STO) in der HGI ergänzt werden. Auch fehlen noch Text-Anmerkungen zu den Reliquien Gral des Kahless, zur Schwerthülle (en:Shroud of the Sword), zu Krone des Imperators (en:Emperor's Crown) und zum Leuchtfeuer des Kahless (en:Beacon of Kahless). Auch die Quelle der DSC-Informationen muss im Fließtext noch ergänzt werden. Was das Stilistische angeht, frag' ich mich zudem, ob es eine optisch ansprechendere Alternative zur Blockquote-Nutzung (insbesondere bei dem Auszügen aus den Sagen) gibt. --Fizzbin-Junkie 23:30, 6. Nov. 2017 (UTC)